1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing perhaloalkyl epoxides and oxaziranes by contacting a mixture of a perhalogenated alkene or alkyl imine and chlorine gas with a Group IA, IIA metal oxide, carbonate or bicarbonate under mild conditions of temperature and pressure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Perhaloalkyl epoxides, particularly perfluoroalkyl epoxides are useful as monomer in forming polyfluorinated ethers useful as high temperature lubricants. An especially useful perfluoroalkyl epoxide in this regard is the known hexafluoropropylene oxide.
Perhaloalkyl oxaziranes are a little known class of organic compounds. The simplest member of the perfluorinated family, ##STR1## is described without indication of any use for such member by Falardeau and Des Marteau in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, pp, 3529-3522 (1976).
Eleuterio et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,003 disclose preparation of fluorocarbon epoxides in alkaline aqueous solution of an inorganic peroxide or of sodium hypchlorite.
Similarly, British Pat. No. 904,877 discloses reaction of fluorocarbons with an alkaline aqueous solution of an inorganic peroxide.